Dharkon
Summary Dharkon is the embodiment of Chaos and Darkness and Galeem's eternal enemy. (NOTE: This is scaling from Master Hand (slight bit of wank)) Powers and Stats Tier: ETERNAL DARKNESS Name: Dharkon Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown, but since creation technically rose from chaos in some religions, and Dharkon is the Embodiment of Chaos and Darkness, he likely is older than Galeem Classification: The destroyer of everything, enemy of Galeem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation & Portal Creation (Broke out from Darkness by breaking space. Can warp portals through the battlefield), Energy Projection, Manipulation (Can shoot Energy beams out of his eye, can manipulate a wave of Energy that swirls), Summoning (Can summon multiple hostile puppet fighters), Thread Manipulation (Can manipulate large tendrils that surround his demonic eye in the center), Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate electrical shocks following it's eye, can manipulate lightning in the background), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can summon X-Bomb-like objects which later explode), Teleportation, Spin Dash (Can spin his large tendrils into a spinning attack), BFR (He and Galeem were able to send the Super Smash Bros fighters to battle all of the bosses in the game), Morality Manipulation (Controlled dozens of Crazy Hands), Body Control (Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his tendrils in many ways), Pseudo-Soul Manipulation (Galeem's spirits and puppet fighters fall under it's control), Immortality (Type 8) (Embodies Chaos and Darkness, after all), Reality Warping, Pseudo-Time Manipulation (Can rip a tear in reality that slows any of its opponents that steps into it. Attack Potency: ETERNAL DARKNESS (Easily wiped out several Master Hands, and Master Hand has Master Core inside. Thus, Dharkon wiped out several Master Cores, and Master Core is beyond Master Hand, who can warp in characters all over fiction, and is thus stronger than The-One-Above-All. Is at least comparable to his light counterpart, Galeem, who is superior to the army of Master Hands(and technically Master Cores) that he controls) Speed: ETERNAL DARKNESS (Should be comparable to Galeem, who easily engulfed everything in light in no time at all) Lifting Strength: Unknown (He hasn't shown any lifting feats) Striking Strength: ETERNAL DARKNESS (By scaling, impaled and severely injured Galeem in one of the bad endings) Durability: ETERNAL DARKNESS (Withstood a giant spear strike from Galeem) Stamina: Limitless Range: All of fiction (Wishes to destroy everything by drowning it in darkness and even succeeds in one of the bad endings) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Seemingly reaching incalculable heights (From his home in The Dark Realm, Dharkon somehow knew that Galeem had been severely weakened and siezed his chance) Weaknesses: Even though he deals massive damage to etheral beings of light, they can also hit back, and that also includes the risk of taking higher damage, but etheral beings of light have that handicap too when fighting against etheral beings of darkness. That's what the spirit versions descriptions said. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Anything he did in World of Light(duh) Others Notable Victories: Tabuu (Tabuu can control Master Hand and turn the Smash fighters into trophies? Dharkon can control an entire army of Crazy Hands and Crazy Hand is comparable to Master Hand, and Dharkon is comparable to Galeem who turned the Smash fighters into his puppets and turned everyone in the universe into spirits. Suck that, Tabuu!) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Galeem (The two are locked in an eternal stalemate as seen in The Final Battle) Category:Characters Category:Tier ??? Category:Super Smash Bros.